


Twisted Attraction

by hazyhoola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Stalker Miya Atsumu, The Purge, yandere miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: Miya Atsumu is in love with Hinata Shoyo, but he was already rejected. Instead of stopping, he used the only day where all crimes are allowed for 12 hours, to make Shoyo realize that he loves him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Twisted Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Atsuhina work (delusion) that would be publicly shared here. I hope you'll enjoy this short story of mine.

“Shoyo.” Atsumu sweetly whispered on the clothes he was tightly hugging. He breathed in the lingering scent on the used shirt. It gave him the chills he was looking for; it was pure ecstasy. Slowly, he placed his left hand on his manhood and caressed himself. The thrill from being caught added more to the pleasure he was feeling right now.  
When he was more than satisfied, he folded and returned the clothes to its proper places and left the house through the back door casually. He went inside his car and drove off like nothing happened.

Three months passed and the annual purge was coming near. For other people, it was a nightmare, but for Atsumu it was a free pass to meet Shoyo and make him realize how much he loves him. They met years ago and from then on Atsumu fell in love with Hinata. He convinced himself that it was love at first sight.  
Atsumu can vividly remember the bright orange hair and how messy it was when they first met. The first time Shoyo called his name. How warm Shoyo’s hands were. He will never forget those little things that made him love Hinata to his core.  


Hints were dropped to Shoyo, Miya acted nice, gave him sweet little gifts, called his name with different endearments, and everything else that literally spells out how much Atsumu likes him, but the boy was oblivious. Instead of continuing his old ploy, Atsumu decided to directly tell Shoyo what he really felt towards the ginger boy, and he did, but Hinata turned him down.  


It might be the end of the world to other people but not with Atsumu Miya, he was sneaky, cunning, obsessed, and slightly evil. None of those will stop him from creating the perfect love story he was hoping to share with Shoyo. Luckily, there was the thing they called “The Purge”, where every act of evil, from stealing to murder, is allowed for twelve hours.  


He could’ve done it before, but Atsumu wants everything to perfect, so he waited and planned meticulously. Atsumu stalked him almost every day. He barged inside his house without Shoyo knowing. He took all the precautionary methods that he can think of. Every step was thoroughly made, no one can stop him on this year’s Purge. Hinata Shoyo will love him, forever.  


On the day of the Purge, he carefully executed his plan. Wearing a mask, Atsumu patiently waited two blocks away from where Hinata lives. When the emergency alarm started, he reached the flowers he grew himself from the back seat of his car. Sunflowers — it reminded him of Shoyo. No one might see his face, but he’s smiling from ear to ear, giddy like a child.  


He got out of his car and walked directly to Hinata’s house, not minding all the criminals that surrounds him and ready to start all their evil acts. By the time he reached the house, he straightened his shirt and patted his pants to remove the dusts that lingered from the burning cars he passed by. He knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door, but of course no one in their right mind will do that in this situation. A bit disappointed, Atsumu went to the back door and retrieved the keys he copied from Hinata’s house.  


He slowly opened the door and he can already feel the excitement of seeing Shoyo shocked. He wandered off inside the house, looking for any traces of Shoyo in the house. Atsumu already knew where he was, but he just wanted to give Hinata a few more minutes to hide from him. He quietly went upstairs and proceeded in front of Hinata’s room. He took his keys again and opened the door. It was still locked as expected. Hinata was careful, he thought, but he’s more cautious than him. He knows that the locks inside can be hacked, so he used his phone and unlocked it one by one. When all the locks were opened, he gripped the knob and slowly turned it. The moment he stepped in, he already saw Shoyo with pure fear on his face, it made him smile. He removed his mask with a smile on his face and using his sweetest and calmest voice, he called him.

“Shoyo.”


End file.
